<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il sacrificio del demone by Riry_mar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437488">Il sacrificio del demone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar'>Riry_mar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sentimental, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sacrificio umano viene fornito al signore dei demoni una volta l'anno, è una tradizione che abbraccia centinaia di anni. Che cosa potrebbe accadere se le cosa non vanno come previsto?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il sacrificio del demone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457712">The Demon's Sacrifice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3">ajoy3</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciao a tutti! Ci tenevo a precisare che questa fanfiction non è mia ma è una traduzione. Ringrazio infinitamente l'autrice ajoy3  che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurla. Spero che anche voi possiate apprezzare questa bellissima storia così come ho fatto io. Buona lettura e buon San Valentino</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IL SACRIFICIO DEL DEMONE </p>
<p>Il peso del ferro intorno al suo collo gravava pesantemente su di lei. Il collare era allentato, ciò avrebbe dovuto fornire un po' di conforto alla ragazza, ma quando il demone squamoso tirò la grossa catena attaccata sul davanti, il metallo pesante le tirò il collo nel modo più scomodo. </p>
<p>Non era stato mica progettato per il comfort. </p>
<p>O per lei. </p>
<p>Era solo una delle tante. </p>
<p>C'erano state delle altre prima di lei – 235 per la precisione – e ce ne sarebbero state innumerevoli altre dopo. </p>
<p>Lei era il sacrificio di quest'anno al Grande Signore dei Demoni. </p>
<p>L'avevano svegliata prima del sorgere del sole – non era stata in grado di dormire comunque – e le donne del villaggio l'avevano bagnata con una varietà di saponi e profumi, il tutto nella speranza che facesse piacere al “protettore” del villaggio, in modo tale che a loro fosse concesso un altro anno senza paura. La sua vita in cambio di molte. </p>
<p>“Smettila di ritardare! Il Signore odia aspettare”. La voce roca ordinò mentre tirava in avanti il guinzaglio. Si voltò per farle un sorriso storto, i suoi numerosi denti che brillavano nella luce fioca. “ Ed è ansioso di vedere il suo prossimo pasto”. </p>
<p>Lei alzò gli occhi marroni verso di lui per incontrare il suo sguardo. La sua espressione stoica sembrava irritare il demone e lui tirò più forte, il suo piccolo corpo barcollò in avanti per l'azione. </p>
<p>Era sicura che quel comportamento avesse spaventato i precedenti sacrifici. La reazione del demone era quella che gli avevano riferito. Quelle parole però non l'hanno smossa, perché le aveva già sentite nella sua vita. </p>
<p>'Forse questa sarà l'ultima volta che dovrò ascoltarle'. Lei non sapeva se quel pensiero la rendesse felice o triste. </p>
<p>“Com'è il Signore?” chiese. La sua voce non suonava debole e tremante come quella degli altri sacrifici. Sembrava più che altro... curiosa. <br/>Il demone si guardò alle spalle, osservando la piccola donna dietro di lui. Le diede  come risposta un brusco grugnito. </p>
<p>“Beh, è una bestia. Di dimensioni enormi. Non è grande come suo padre, ho sentito, ma comunque imponente. La sua bocca è piena di zanne. Dovresti considerarti fortunata, lui preferisce inghiottire i sacrifici interi”. </p>
<p>La ragazza non tremava né piangeva, né sospirava di sollievo come avevano fatto le altre. Annuì semplicemente con la testa in segno di comprensione, mentre folte onde di capelli castani le scorrevano intorno alle spalle. </p>
<p>“Lui come mi preferisce?” chiese, con un tono neutro. “ Sarò cotta o il Signore mi prenderà cruda? Se possibile, preferirei non essere cotta”.  L'odore della carne riscaldata non le era mai piaciuto. </p>
<p>La lucertola si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata “ Ah, è strano  sentire domande del genere dal pasto. Dimmi, sacrificio, non dovresti passare il tuo tempo a implorare pietà?”. </p>
<p>Rin sbatté le palpebre al demone, il suo viso  immutabile. Lo infastidiva, lei non sembrava spaventata, gli dava come l'impressione che lei avesse lapidato le sue emozioni. Questa volta... lei sembrava che stesse facendo una semplice passeggiata lungo un sentiero sterrato, senza una destinazione in mente. Come se non si rendesse conto che da lì a breve sarebbe stata il cibo per il più grande signore dei demoni di tutte le terre.  </p>
<p>“Dovrei?” lei domandò, la curiosità risuonava nella sua voce. “Questo piacerebbe al Signore?”. </p>
<p>La lucertola tirò bruscamente la catena di ferro, facendo barcollare Rin in avanti fino a farla cadere per terra. </p>
<p>“Ahhh!” lei si sollevò le lunghi vesti bianche per ispezionare le ginocchia, del sangue rosso e intenso usciva dalla ferita. Alzò lo sguardo verso il demone con occhi imploranti. Quando parlò lo fece con un tono frettoloso e in preda al panico. </p>
<p>“Hai un panno? Il sangue lo macchierà sicuramente!” </p>
<p>“Che importa se la tua veste diventa rossa? Non la indosserai di nuovo... smettila di fermarti e datti una mossa!”. Tirò le catene di ferro, costringendo la ragazza ad alzarsi in piedi. Lui non poté fare a meno di notare il suo sottile broncio. </p>
<p>“Volevo sembrare presentabile per il Signore” <br/>La lucertola  guardò indietro e strinse di nuovo gli occhi. C'era sicuramente qualcosa che non andava in questo sacrificio. Forse il Signore avrebbe dovuto richiederne un nuovo. Carne cattiva, ecco cos'era. La carne marcia può solo provocare mal di pancia, e il grande demone era antipatico anche nei momenti migliori. </p>
<p>Si fermarono davanti a una serie di porte grandi, la lucertola esitò prima di aprirle. <br/>Udì un forte ringhio e uno schianto metallico che colpì il pavimento di pietra. Si voltò a guardare l'umana e le rivolse un sorriso furbo. </p>
<p>“Il Signore ha fame.” </p>
<p>Spalancando le porte, la lucertola entrò tirando rudemente la catena. Fece cadere di nuovo a terra Rin,  facendole aprire ancora di più la ferita. Si imposte di non fare smorfie. </p>
<p>“Mio grande Signore, vi presento il sacrificio di quest'anno dal villaggio umano! Loro ti supplicano di mangiarla bene e di lasciare il loro villaggi in pace.” </p>
<p>Applausi scoppiarono nella stanza, c'era un suono che cantava nelle orecchie di Rin mentre teneva la testa abbassata. Non si aspettava un pubblico; aveva sempre pensato che avrebbe incontrato il signore in una stanza buia, coperta di ombre e piena di odore di muffa, un Signore impaziente e potente ma solo. Aveva pensato che fosse un affare privato e l'improvvisa rivelazione di un pubblico la scosse per un momento, ma solo per poco. </p>
<p>Rin rimase a terra, inchinandosi profondamente per mostrare il massimo rispetto. Questo era il momento che aveva aspettato; tutta la sua vita l'aveva condotta proprio per quella occasione. Aveva vissuto e respirato per essere presentata. Sapeva che doveva restare abbassata, sapeva che doveva aspettare di essere chiamata prima di alzare la testa. </p>
<p>Ma lei non poteva sopportarlo! Doveva sapere che aspetto avesse il demone. Per tutta la vita aveva sentito parlare del grande demone che un giorno l'avrebbe divorata. Aveva sentito le storie delle sue zanne, la sua imponente altezza, il modo spietato e disinvolto con cui conduceva un massacro. Impulsivamente alzò leggermente la testa, alzando gli occhi marroni per intravedere la grande bestia. </p>
<p>Rin fu sorpresa di trovare un demone che somigliava molto a un uomo e, allo stesso tempo, non lo era affatto. </p>
<p>Sedeva su un trono dallo schienale alto al centro della stanza, la sua postura leggermente contratta mentre appoggiava il mento contro la mano destra, con un artiglio allungato che gli batteva sulla guancia. <br/>Riusciva a distinguere il rosa dalla sua pelle bianca e pallida, il contrasto attirava la sua attenzione, facendola desiderare di vedere di più quella strana creatura seduta davanti a lei. </p>
<p>“Osi alzare la testa prima che io lo richieda?” urlò, le sue parole rimbalzarono sui muri senza aver effettivamente alzato la voce.  <br/>Non era forte, come lei si aspettava, ma potente e intriso di veleno. Il suo tono da solo emetteva un tranquillo pericolo.</p>
<p>"Mocciosa insolente!" Gridò una voce acuta, avvicinandosi rapidamente. "Osi mostrare una tale mancanza di rispetto al mio Signore ?!" Dalla sua posizione bassa poteva vedere i suoi piccoli piedi verdi a due punte che le stavano accanto e il grosso bastone marrone; si sollevò rapidamente dal pavimento, Rin sapeva che sarebbe stata colpita.</p>
<p>"Jaken." La voce ordinò. La creatura verde sussultò al suo nome e tornò indietro. "Mio signore! A questo-questo-questo-insetto deve essere insegnato il giusto rispetto!"</p>
<p>Dopo un momento di silenzio e un sorso udibile, Rin sentì Jaken scappare via. Rimase bassa, in attesa degli ordini del demone. </p>
<p>"In piedi." Ogni parola che diceva era intenzionale, grondante di dominio. Rin fece come le era stato detto; alzandosi in piedi, cercò nervosamente di lisciarsi le vesti nel tentativo di sembrare più presentabile. Ora che le era stato dato il permesso, posò i suoi occhi su lui.</p>
<p>Non era la bestia che lei si aspettava; infatti, lo trovava piuttosto mozzafiato. Anche da seduta poteva dire che era alto e snello, ma il suo corpo era forte e potente. Aveva lunghi capelli argentati che gli ricadevano sulle spalle, dritti ed eleganti. La sua frangia si aprì per rivelare un segno viola a forma di mezzaluna, e Rin si chiese pigramente se fosse naturale, come le strisce magenta sulle sue guance, o se fosse stato posizionato intenzionalmente per simboleggiare qualcosa.</p>
<p>I suoi lineamenti erano perfetti; il suo naso era affilato e le sue orecchie erano magnificamente appuntite, dandogli un aspetto disumano e aggraziato. Le sue labbra erano piene ma pallide e aveva uno sguardo minacciosa come se non fosse per nulla divertito. La sua pelle pallida contrastava con il fuoco nei suoi occhi, un'ambra ardente che sembrava poter guardare attraverso di lei. Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Rin, e non per paura. Era bello e mozzafiato, in misura spaventosa.</p>
<p>Strinse gli occhi, guardandola dall'alto in basso. Non sapeva se fosse contento o dispiaciuto, affamato o sofferente. Sembrava così stoico che si chiese se fosse di pietra.</p>
<p>Fece un sorriso gentile e parlò. "Mi scuso profondamente per il mio comportamento. Mi chiedevo che aspetto avesse il grande Signore, e nella mia ansia sono stata scortese. Chiedo perdono."</p>
<p>Se Sesshomaru fu sorpreso dalla sua risposta, il suo viso non lo mostrò. Gli altri nella corte ridacchiarono e fecero commenti sprezzanti su come fossero ora gli umani, su quanto fosse sfacciata la ragazza per essersi rivolto a lui in quel modo, ma il grande signore si limitò a battere la mano artigliata sulla sua guancia, valutandola in silenzio.</p>
<p>"E?" Chiese, il suo tono neutro, la sua fronte perfetta leggermente inarcata.</p>
<p>Rin gli sorrise ancora una volta. "Non sei proprio come mi aspettavo, mio signore. Mi ero sempre immaginato che assomigliassi più a un animale - avevo sentito che eri un cane feroce." Un leggero rossore le macchiava le guance.</p>
<p>Ci fu un sussulto collettivo di sorpresa e shock che sembrò riverberare nella camera. La lucertola, che da lontano reggeva ancora la catena, la strattonò di nuovo, mormorando sottovoce su quanto fossero diventati insolenti gli umani.</p>
<p>"Hai il coraggio di parlare al Signore in questo modo ?!" Jaken gridò dalla sua posizione, non osando fare un passo verso di lei per paura di essere rimproverato di nuovo.</p>
<p>Se Rin avesse avuto una vista demoniaca, sarebbe stata in grado di vedere la leggera tensione nella sua mascella prima di restringere gli occhi e sedersi dritto. </p>
<p>"Quanti anni hai?"</p>
<p>"16, mio signore."</p>
<p>"Un insulto!" Qualcuno pianse. "Guarda come ci prendono in giro!"</p>
<p>"Un bambina senza carne sulle ossa!" urlò un altro. Senza mai spostare gli occhi da lei, Sesshomaru alzò la mano sinistra, provocando un silenzio immediato nella stanza. Si alzò, facendo passi lenti e cauti verso di lei.</p>
<p>Aveva ragione; era alto e snello e il suo passo era così leggero che sembrava quasi galleggiare. Si fermò davanti a lei, incombendo sulla ragazza con la sua autorità.</p>
<p>"Hai sentito parlare di me?"</p>
<p>"Naturalmente, mio signore." Lei disse.</p>
<p>"E cosa hanno detto?"</p>
<p>"Um ..." I suoi occhi marroni abbassarono lo sguardo mentre si mordeva il labbro.</p>
<p>"Hai avuto pochi problemi a morderti la lingua." Disse con cipiglio. "Cosa ti ferma adesso?"</p>
<p>"Che eri una grande bestia." Rispose in fretta, usando le storie dei narratori. "Artigli affilati come rasoi che potrebbero tagliare a metà l'albero più alto e zanne che gocciolano di veleno ... Hanno detto che eri della taglia di 6 uomini, forse di più. Che hai ucciso interi villaggi con il semplice movimento del tuo polso. Un vero demone, un padrone da temere ... "</p>
<p>Sesshomaru allungò una mano e le afferrò la mascella, le sue guance gonfie per la pressione.</p>
<p>"E ti hanno parlato della mia impazienza per le creature maleducate? Il mio disgusto per te cresce di secondo in secondo." La lasciò andare, scrollando via la mano come se il solo tocco della sua pelle gli avesse sporcato le mani.</p>
<p>"Chiedo scusa, mio signore." Chinò la testa con rammarico. "Non intendo offendervi. Spero di non aver rovinato il vostro appetito."</p>
<p>Il demone la guardò attentamente. Uno strano sacrificio davvero. Quel giorno non era quello che aspettava con ansia; era un'usanza obsoleta del tempo di suo padre, che serviva solo per tenere in riga i clan umani sparsi, animali che potevano essere governati solo dalla paura. Ma i tempi erano cambiati, e il sussurro del suo nome era sufficiente a mandare i villaggi nel panico. La cerimonia di un sacrificio umano non era altro che una formalità non necessaria; una promessa da parte dei parassiti umani che avrebbero mantenuto la loro parola e la pace avrebbe regnato nelle sue terre. </p>
<p>Umani. Li detestava, detestava quel giorno in cui doveva vederli sfilare davanti a lui. Aveva mantenuto la tradizione solo dopo che suo padre si era avvicinato alla cagna umana; quella specie gli faceva ribollire il suo rancore, e quelle le donne snelle con lunghi capelli castani, tremanti e piangenti non erano altro che un piacevole sfogo per liberare la sua rabbia. Ma col tempo divenne ripetitivo, e poi il brivido era scomparso da tempo. La sua collera si era trasformata in disgusto, e più tempo passava con gli umani meno capiva suo padre. Le grida e le urla gli irritavano i nervi, e i sacrifici erano così deboli che non c'era divertimento a ucciderli. Non gli faceva venire appetito e il sapore da solo era sufficiente a fargli rivoltare lo stomaco. La carne umana era dura e invecchiata male; in verità, preferirebbe saltare un pasto piuttosto che ricorrere al consumo di parassiti.</p>
<p>Eppure questa ragazza si era avvicinata a lui con una calma e una sicurezza che non aveva mai visto prima. Perché non implorava pietà come avevano fatto le altre? Ancora più strana, sperava di essere appetitosa! Comportamento stravagante e inadatto da parte pasto.</p>
<p>"Ora ascolterò le tue suppliche. Se ti prostrerai potresti trovarmi misericordioso e ricevere una morte facile."</p>
<p>Questo era essenziale. A seconda di quanto bene le donne implorassero, avrebbe determinato quale tipo di morte avrebbero ricevuto. Se avesse fatto come le era stato detto, non avrebbe dovuto sperimentare l'orrore della sua vera forma.</p>
<p>La ragazza davanti a lui alzò gli occhi attentamente e considerò i suoi pensieri prima di inchinarsi ancora una volta.</p>
<p>"Per favore mangiatemi bene e a vostro piacimento. Spero di soddisfarvi, mio signore."</p>
<p>Il demone cane aggrottò la fronte perfettamente scolpita. "Questo è tutto?" Non si è abbassata a terra, non ha nemmeno pregato!</p>
<p>Stupida insolente! </p>
<p>Sentì la stanza rimpicciolirsi intorno a lui mentre il suo corpo si ingrandiva. Si trovò a quattro zampe mentre torreggiava sulla piccola ragazza, i muscoli tesi mentre si appoggiava all'indietro in una posizione feroce. I suoi occhi rossi si guardarono intorno e si lasciò sfuggire un ruggito che fece tremare le pareti della stanza. Il pubblico sapeva di essersi trattenuto oltre il suo benvenuto. Bestie squamose e pelose allo stesso modo si precipitarono fuori dalla porta, mentre Jaken rimase indietro, incoraggiando il suo protettore.</p>
<p>"Dimostrarglielo, signore! Adesso ti strapperà un arto, ragazza sfacciata! Lui-" Il demone cane si lanciò contro il rospo, schioccando le mascelle e mancandolo di un centimetro. Un basso ringhio spinse Jaken fuori dalla stanza. Solo quando la porta  fu chiusa dietro di lui, Sesshomaru posò i suoi occhi rossi sulla ragazza davanti a lui.</p>
<p>Rin fissò con soggezione il demone prima di trasformarsi nella bestia di cui aveva sentito le leggende. Vederlo in carne e ossa scosse la ragazza fino al midollo. Lasciò che il suo sguardo si spostasse verso l'alto; le sue zanne erano più grandi del suo braccio, ognuna abbastanza affilata da macinare le sue ossa. Un veleno maleodorante salivava dalla sua bocca, una singola goccia l'avrebbe paralizzata all'istante. I suoi occhi rossi erano selvaggi, ma in qualche modo ancora attenti. Le sue zampe erano grandi e ogni artiglio un enorme rasoio. Era coperto di pelliccia, l'elegante argento dei suoi capelli. Era una bestia straordinaria, un demone davvero mozzafiato in qualsiasi forma.</p>
<p>E in cima alla sua testa, indossava la mezzaluna viola che aveva prima. Per qualche ragione, questo le dava conforto. La sua forma potrebbe essere diversa, ma sotto era sempre la stessa persona. <br/>"Sei magnifico, mio signore." Si allungò, come in trance, e gli toccò la gamba, lasciando che le sue piccole dita scorressero attraverso la sua pelliccia setosa. "Morbido." Disse, più a se stessa che a lui.</p>
<p>In cambio lui emise un ringhio di avvertimento. "Non hai paura? Non hai paura?"</p>
<p>Le parole fluttuarono intorno a lei, e Rin fu piena di stupore che potesse ancora parlare in modo così eloquente. Si prese un momento per apprezzare quanto fosse veramente sbalorditivo il demone.</p>
<p>"Non ho paura di morire, mio signore." Fece un lieve sorriso mentre lo guardava. "Non opporrò alcuna resistenza."</p>
<p>Una nuvola di fumo bianco riempì la stanza mentre il demone cane diventava più piccolo, tornando al suo aspetto originale. Aveva un'espressione accigliata mentre si avvicinava a Rin. Afferrandole il mento, le spostò il viso da sinistra a destra, come se esaminasse le sue qualità.</p>
<p>"Sei contaminato? Gli umani hanno osato mandarmi carne avariata?"</p>
<p>"C-contaminato?" Per la prima volta, la ragazza sembrava innervosita. "Come hai potuto fare un'accusa del genere? Sono pura, mio signore, lo prometto!"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru afferrò Rin per la gola e la spinse con la schiena contro il muro della camera.</p>
<p>"Matta, non mi interessa quello che hai tra le gambe. Ti chiedo se il tuo villaggio ha pensato di mandarmi carne cattiva."</p>
<p>"Mio signore, vi posso assicurare-"</p>
<p>"Hai del veleno nel tuo corpo?" Sesshomaru annusò rapidamente l'aria. "Hai un odore ripugnante, ma non sento veleno. Ti hanno offerto perché hai una lesione cerebrale? Hanno pensato di imbrogliarmi con un pasto non adeguato? È già abbastanza brutto che io possa mangiare qualcosa con così poca nutrizione, la tua carne è forse deteriorata? "</p>
<p>Rin scosse la testa facendo no, i suoi capelli castani sobbalzarono mentre lo faceva. "C'è un sistema per i sacrifici ... è stato il mio turno. Non sono avvelenata o ferita. E ci sono parti di me che sono molto nutrienti!" La sua voce si era alzata involontariamente per la disperazione, quindi cercò di calmarsi prima di parlare di nuovo. "Era solo il mio turno."</p>
<p>"E così non hai paura di morire per mano mia?" Chiese obiettivamente, con i suoi occhi color ambra fissi su quelli di lei.</p>
<p>"Dal momento in cui sono nata questo è stato il mio scopo, mio signore. Anche se ti supplicassi e tu decida di risparmiarmi, non ho un posto dove tornare. Non ho una famiglia nel mio villaggio e tutti mi tratteranno come un disertore. La morte per mano tua sarebbe più gentile. " </p>
<p>"Credi che ti darò una morte facile?" Chiese, la sua voce neutra.</p>
<p>"Credo di sì." Lo guardò con occhi sinceri e fece un piccolo sorriso. “Hai avuto molte opportunità di voltare i tuoi artigli contro di me, di tagliarmi la carne solo per giocarci. Sei stato attento a evitarlo. Non credo che il mio signore sia il tipo da giocare con il suo cibo ".</p>
<p>"Pensi ingenuamente di fare un sacrificio per il tuo villaggio, eppure muori per niente. Questo rituale non è necessario, proprio come non lo è la tua carne. Muori senza salvare nessuno." Le sue parole erano dure, ma sul suo viso non c'era traccia di nessuna emozione. I suoi lineamenti erano illeggibili.</p>
<p>"Tuttavia, non opporrò alcuna resistenza. Questo è ciò per cui sono nata, dopotutto."</p>
<p>Il demone cane guardò la ragazza davanti a lui e considerò veramente quanto fosse piccola. Il suo collo, ancora coperto dal collare di ferro, si adattava alla sua mano lasciando dello spazio libero. Era fragile e debole, ma lo aveva affrontato frontalmente con più coraggio dei demoni tre volte la sua taglia.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru le lasciò il collo, solo per afferrare il collare di metallo, stringendolo nel pugno, per trascinare la ragazza più vicino a sé; lei per compensare la sua altezza si alzò in piedi. Le portò l'altra mano al collo e lo ruppe velocemente.</p>
<p>Il collare cadde a terra e il suono risuonò nello spazio silenzioso.</p>
<p>Il suo collo era rosso, sfregato a causa della forte tiro datole dalla lucertola in precedenza, e guardando da vicino, Sesshomaru vide un leggero livido viola. </p>
<p>"Non ho alcun interesse a mangiarti adesso. Il mio appetito è rovinato." Le sue parole furono pronunciate a bassa voce, piene di indifferenza. "Jaken!" Chiamò e la piccola creatura verde corse alla porta.</p>
<p>"Sì, signore!" Rispose in fretta.</p>
<p>"Allontana il sacrificio dalla mia vista. Non ho più fame." Il demone lo superò, lasciandosi dietro la ragazza e il suo seguace.</p>
<p>"Ma ... Ma mio signore!"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru si guardò alle spalle e Jaken si alzò più dritto. "Subito mio signore! Ah-! Ti sei tolto il collare, schifosa creatura!"</p>
<p>"Non preoccuparti," disse Rin rassicurante, "non scapperò." aggiunse facendo un sorriso gentile.</p>
<p>"Come se potessi!" Rispose con shock. "Questo castello è inespugnabile! Nessuno entra o esce senza il permesso espresso!" Rin annuì comprensiva.</p>
<p>"Come dovrei chiamarti?" lei chiese.</p>
<p>"Non hai il diritto di rivolgerti a me!"</p>
<p>"Rin." Lei rispose. "Il mio nome è Rin."</p>
<p>"Il tuo nome non ha importanza."</p>
<p>"Ma sono sicuro che il tuo lo sia." Ci provò, la sua voce leggera e amichevole. "Non voglio essere scortese e rivolgermi a te in modo sbagliato. Sembri molto importante per il signore."</p>
<p>"Beh, questo è ovvio!" Disse, gonfiando il petto. "Sono il braccio destro del padrone! Il suo consigliere in tutte le questioni, grandi e piccole! Insostituibile per lui!"</p>
<p>"Ah, l'ho capito subito! Sei stato l'unico a essere chiamato tra le tante persone presenti." Gli rivolse un sorriso caldo e felice. Strinse gli occhi verso di lei prima di mormorare sottovoce e camminare davanti a lei.</p>
<p>"Puoi chiamarmi maestro Jaken." Ha chiamato da sopra la spalla. "Non che avrai molte opportunità di usarlo!" </p>
<p>~.~ </p>
<p>Le cose fastidiose non valevano il suo tempo, una perdita dei suoi sforzi. Con il minimo movimento del polso, poteva mettere i nemici in ginocchio, un semplice sguardo poteva piegare tutto alla sua volontà.</p>
<p>Decidere di tenerla lì era stato solo un capriccio. L'espressione compiaciuta sul suo viso non fece nulla per stuzzicare il suo appetito e, per qualche ragione, trovò più irritante lasciarla andare che tenerla in giro.</p>
<p>Erano passati 2 giorni da allora e non aveva sentito altro che voci sulla ragazza da quando era stata incarcerata. Alcuni hanno ipotizzato che fosse il suo nuovo giocattolo, altri hanno osato stabilire un legame e accusarlo delle simpatie di suo padre.</p>
<p>Era più come se lui la stesse salvando. Quando qualcosa diventava troppo noioso o monotono, poteva romperlo dichiarando che era ora di completare il rituale. A volte sembrava che tutti i suoi giorni fossero uguali, fatti di una prevedibile serie di eventi e lamentele. La sua vita era una serie di compiti noiosi; erano tutti facili, niente gli era difficile e la mancanza di sfide nella sua vita era noiosa.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru attraversò la porta della sua stanza, lasciando che il rumore della sua casa scomparisse dietro di essa. Questo era il suo santuario. Il profumo era puramente il suo, l'aria era fresca e frizzante, e aveva spazio per godersi la solitudine che desiderava ardentemente dopo una lunga giornata di politica.</p>
<p>Si tolse la pesante armatura, mai necessaria all'interno della propria casa, ma piuttosto indossata per dimostrazione di prestigio, e con la coda dell'occhio catturò uno spettacolo interessante.</p>
<p>La ragazza, la sua ragazza, correva fuori sul prato.</p>
<p>Finalmente qualcosa di interessante.</p>
<p>Una caccia. </p>
<p>Sentendosi più impulsivo di quanto non si fosse sentito da secoli, saltò dalla finestra e atterrò silenziosamente sull'erba. Fu accolto con un'immediata delusione: lei, infatti, non era scappata come immaginava. Piuttosto, aveva giocato con la sua bestia a due teste, un semplice gioco di inseguimento in corso. Guardò la ragazza correre, il vento che le soffiava tra i capelli, un sorriso sulle labbra e la gioia negli occhi. Come può un condannato a morte sembrare così sereno e felice? Non stava facendo nulla di importante eppure sembrava così contenta e a suo agio. Sentì i suoi piedi muoversi verso di lei prima di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo.</p>
<p>In quel momento sembrò notarlo e corse da lui con un ampio sorriso. Si inchinò rapidamente e profondamente, il suo respiro faceva alzare e abbassare rapidamente il petto.</p>
<p>"Buon giorno, mio signore!"</p>
<p>"Lo è?" Chiese,</p>
<p>Aggrottò le sopracciglia come se analizzasse le sue parole. "Be ', la temperatura è gradevole e c'è il sole. La brezza è stata rinfrescante ..."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru alzò le mani, ordinandole silenziosamente di fermare la sua stupida esibizione.</p>
<p>"Che ci fai qui fuori?" Chiesa con la sua solita espressione e un tono neutro.</p>
<p>Rin sorrise. "Ho pensato di prendere un po' d'aria fresca e ho trovato questa meravigliosa creatura fuori!" Tutto il suo corpo sembrava brillare, emettendo luce brillante mentre parlava. "Ho offerto una fetta della mia mela e siamo diventati subito amici".</p>
<p>Buono a sapersi che il suo fidato destriero poteva essere comprato così facilmente. Emise un sospiro leggermente frustrato.</p>
<p>"Chi ti ha fatto uscire dalla tua stanza?"</p>
<p>"Io- l'ho fatto io, mio signore. Chiedo scusa se non dovevo andarmene ... la porta non è mai stata chiusa a chiave-"</p>
<p>"Non importa." Congedò facilmente. "Non ho paura che tu scappi."</p>
<p>"Ovviamente no!" Rin scosse la testa, poi guardò verso la foresta. "Anche se scappassi, non avrei nessun posto dove andare."</p>
<p>Questo sembrava stuzzicare il suo interesse. "Non hai una famiglia?"</p>
<p>Rin scosse la testa ancora una volta. "Sì ... e no. Ho una madre, un padre, 2 sorelle e un fratello ... ma non sono mai stata accolto a casa loro. Sono nata come sostituta di mia sorella maggiore. Non volevano che lei avesse questo destino ... quindi, eccomi qui. Sapevano quale sarebbe stato il mio destino, dal momento in cui sapevano che ero una ragazza. Hanno fatto del loro meglio per non affezionarsi. L'intero villaggio tratta i sacrifici in quel modo. Ho passato la mia vita da sola." </p>
<p>Sesshomaru guardò la ragazza, la guardò davvero per la prima volta.</p>
<p>Era bellissima, per un essere umano. Aveva lunghi capelli castani e ondulati che le ricadevano sulle spalle. I suoi occhi sembravano della stessa tonalità, come se fossero stati fatti in quel modo apposta. Erano grandi e innocenti, pieni di gioia. La sua figura era un po' gracile, ma aveva ancora qualche anno per crescere.</p>
<p>Ma il suo sorriso ...</p>
<p>Distolse rapidamente gli occhi. Il suo sorriso era inquietante e lui non voleva più guardarlo. Anzi, voleva farla smettere di sorridere.</p>
<p>"Com'è che conversi così facilmente con me quando sai che morirai per mia mano?"</p>
<p>Rin gli fece un sorriso agrodolce.</p>
<p>"Dal momento in cui sono nata, ho conosciuto il mio scopo. Tutti abbiamo dei ruoli nella vita. Non credo che tu sia un uomo cattivo per aver adempiuto al tuo."</p>
<p>"Sei abbastanza disposta ad accettarlo."</p>
<p>Rin si strinse nelle spalle. "Ho avuto molto tempo per accettarlo." Gli fece un sorriso furbo. "Inoltre, è quasi confortante. Quante persone possono dire che sapranno quando e come moriranno?"</p>
<p>La bestia a due teste trotterellò verso di lei, strofinandole contro una delle sue teste.</p>
<p>"Sono molto amichevoli." Ha detto con una risata. "Quali sono i loro nomi, mio signore?"</p>
<p>"Non ne hanno." Ha risposto seccamente. Un nome per una creatura, così banale.</p>
<p>"Che triste!" Ha detto, accarezzandogli la testa. "Devono sentirsi così vuoti senza nomi." Guardò i due con pietà.</p>
<p>"Che utilità avrebbero dai nomi? Il loro scopo è servirmi."</p>
<p>"Si può servire e avere ancora un nome. Inoltre, come puoi chiamarli quando ne hai bisogno?" Ha chiesto.</p>
<p>"Parte del loro uso è che anticipano i miei bisogni. È un requisito per al mio fianco. Non posso gridare ordini al mio destriero in battaglia."</p>
<p>Rin, in quel momento, sembrò prendere in considerazione le sue parole. Sesshomaru la guardò con intensità il modo in cui aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre masticava le informazioni, accarezzando pigramente la criniera della creatura.</p>
<p>"Come li chiameresti?" Chiese. Sembrava spaventarla dai suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>"Hmm ..." Il suo viso cambiò allora, in uno di contemplazione. Come se dare un nome a questa bestia richiedesse un grande sforzo. "Questo a sinistra A e l'altro a destra Un. Dovrebbe essere semplice e indistinguibile in battaglia, ma riconoscibile per loro."</p>
<p>Pensare che si fosse impegnata così tanto in un nome, adatto a una bestia da battaglia, era sorprendente. Sesshomaru si ritrovò leggermente scioccato.</p>
<p>Leggermente.</p>
<p>"Così sia allora. A-Un."</p>
<p>La ragazza sembrava sorpresa e onorò il signore con un sorriso sincero. "Che razza di demoni sono? Non li ho mai visti prima."</p>
<p>"Un drago a due teste. Normalmente sono animali feroci e leali."</p>
<p>"Un drago!" La sua voce era senza fiato. Si portò le mani alla bocca, spalancate in soggezione. "E pensare che ho accarezzato un drago! Li ho sempre immaginati in modo diverso!"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru inarcò un sopracciglio.</p>
<p>"Io li ho sempre immaginati più grandi, che potessero volare e sputare fuoco ..."</p>
<p>"Ci sono diversi tipi di draghi. Ma questa bestia può volare. E invece del fuoco, ha una difesa più simile al fulmine."<br/>“Incredibile." Questo è tutto quello che ha detto, mentre continuava ad accarezzare di nuovo A-Un. "Penso a voi che cavalcate un drago! Il mio signore deve sembrare davvero feroce!"</p>
<p>Per una frazione di secondo, Sesshomaru pensò di offrirle un passaggio sul drago, chiedendosi che tipo di faccia avrebbe fatto mentre si alzavano in aria, prima che lui tornasse in sé. Lei era il sacrificio. Sì, stava spezzando la monotonia e la prevedibilità della sua giornata, e i suoi lineamenti morbidi e la sua natura gentile erano in netto contrasto con ciò a cui era abituato. Sembrava forte e in pace, ma anche così fragile.</p>
<p>Ma era un'umana, e solo questo la rendeva vile.</p>
<p>"Padroneee!" La voce risuonò, avvicinandosi al secondo. "Mio Signore!"</p>
<p>Jaken raggiunse i due, ansimando, cercando di riprendere fiato.</p>
<p>"Salve, maestro Jaken." Rin accolse con un sorriso, facendo alzare un sopracciglio confuso al demone cane. Maestro Jaken?</p>
<p>"Tu!" Pianse, la sua voce stridula mentre puntava un dito ossuto in direzione di Rin. "Chi ti ha detto che ti era permesso lasciare la tua stanza! Il-"</p>
<p>"Basta," comandò Sesshomaru, mandando un brivido lungo la schiena di Jaken.</p>
<p>"Mille scuse, mio signore!" La creatura verde si abbassò in un arco basso. "Farò riportare subito questa ragazza negli alloggi! Non metterà più piede fuori ...!"</p>
<p>"Non è necessario." Intervenne. "Non scapperà". Sesshomaru strinse gli occhi. "Assicurati di prenderle i vestiti puliti. Questi hanno cominciato a puzzare." Detto questo, il grande signore dei demoni voltò le spalle per andarsene.  </p>
<p>~.~ </p>
<p>Rin camminò per le sale del castello, sentendosi leggermente fuori posto. In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai avuto così tanto tempo libero. Al villaggio, era responsabile di una moltitudine di faccende domestiche; doveva occuparsi dei raccolti, aiutare nei campi, preparare i pasti e pulire la casa. Era sempre l'ultima a mangiare, pensavano  che non avesse senso far ingrassare la mucca per il pasto di qualcun altro. Era sempre l'ultima a ricevere qualcosa anche se faceva tutto. Non aveva senso che i suoi genitori investissero in lei; dopotutto, è nata con lo scopo di morire. Finché è stata mantenuta in vita e in buona salute, lo scopo del patto era soddisfatto.</p>
<p>Era convinzione dei suoi genitori che Rin dovesse guadagnarsi il soggiorno. Sì, doveva essere il sacrificio nel suo sedicesimo anno, ma qual è il costo per mantenerla gli altri 15? È stata mandata al lavoro, tenendo le mani e la mente occupate dall'alba al tramonto.</p>
<p>Era sempre stato così da allora.</p>
<p>Ora, vagava per i muri di pietra della tenuta del signore, vestita di seta e si nutriva con pasti deliziosi. Trascorreva le sue giornate giocando con A-Un nei campi, conversando con i servitori  (anche se all'inizio erano piuttosto riluttanti) e cercando modi per vedere il Signor Sesshomaru. Era sempre desiderosa di intravedere il demone, che camminava come se fluttuasse nell'aria. Era così diverso da tutti i capi del villaggio che aveva incontrato, così dignitoso e giusto, lei era innamorata di lui. Era un uomo che deteneva un potere tremendo, ma non lo teneva al di sopra delle altre teste. Ha governato con assoluta autorità; era completamente diverso da tutto ciò che aveva conosciuto. Nonostante lui dovesse ucciderla, si sentiva protetta quando era vicino a lui.</p>
<p>"Mio Signore!" Ha gridato, dopo averlo visto. Fece del suo meglio per corrergli dietro mentre stringeva in mano le sue lunghe vesti. L'azione poco dignitosa ha fatto sì che i servitori e i presenti si facessero beffe mentre si scambiavano commenti meno che subdoli. Sesshomaru l'aveva notato spesso negli ultimi tempi. Rin era molto diversa da quelli del castello; non aveva la stessa educazione o prestigio di coloro che vivevano qui o alloggiavano come ospiti. Aveva una vita contadina prima di venire qui, e la grandiosità della nobiltà non le era sfuggita. Eppure, invece di essere disgustato dal suo comportamento, come lo era stato da altri, trovava la sua sincerità accattivante. Decisa a cercarlo, il suo sorriso raggiunse i suoi occhi in un modo che lui  non aveva mai visto negli altri. Sembrava sincera nella sua ricerca.</p>
<p>Non l'aveva mai sperimentato prima; naturalmente, da giovane lord, aveva sempre persone che lo circondavano, sia di grande importanza che quelli che lo sfruttavano per salire la scala sociale. Lo disgustava il modo in cui tutti in sua presenza cercavano modi per usarlo, per affondare i loro ganci dentro di lui e trovare modi per prosciugarlo. Per gli sciocchi che hanno osato una simile impresa si sono trovati mutilati, o peggio. Era passato un po 'di tempo dall'ultima volta che qualcuno aveva palesemente utilizzato i propri sforzi per ottenere qualcosa da lui, tuttavia, ciò non ha impedito al suo intero castello di cercare di mettersi dalla sua parte buona. </p>
<p>Ma questa ragazza ... il suo istinto le diceva che era diverso. Quando gli sorrideva, non era per secondi fini. Era come se fosse autentica nel suo entusiasmo nel vederlo.</p>
<p>Rin sorrise mentre si dirigeva verso il demone cane. Era sempre facile da individuare nelle sue vesti squisite e nel suo aspetto sorprendente. L'aria stessa intorno a lui era diversa e nobile. Gli corse incontro.</p>
<p>Il demone cane non disse nulla in segno di riconoscimento, ma la guardò da capo a piedi, poi proseguì per la sua strada. Aveva un aspetto indefinitamente migliore nei suoi vestiti di quando l'aveva vista per la prima volta. Le vesti bianche che indossava al loro primo incontro, sporche di sangue e di qualità scadente non sono servite a nulla per nascondere il suo corpo o mostrare la morbidezza della sua pelle. Represse rapidamente la soddisfazione che lei stesse meglio sotto le sue cure.</p>
<p>Mentre continuava, Rin si trascinò dietro, facendo una  veloce conversazione.</p>
<p>"State passando una buona giornata, mio signore?" Ha chiesto, la sua domanda ha incontrato il silenzio. "Il tempo è meraviglioso oggi. Ero fuori dalle scuderie da A-Un, e sembravano di buon umore. Io-"</p>
<p>"Perché mi segui?" Aveva chiesto, Rin lo seguiva nel corridoio.</p>
<p>"Vorrei solo conoscervi meglio, mio signore." Sesshomaru guardò attentamente la ragazza, cercando di determinare se ci fosse un complotto dietro le sue motivazioni. Il suo profumo salì per l'imbarazzo e con grande sorpresa del demone cane, un vago accenno di lussuria.</p>
<p>"A cosa servirebbe?"</p>
<p>Perché la ragazza designata per morire, la ragazza destinata a essere la sua festa, si stava interessando a lui? I conigli desiderano ardentemente conoscere il lupo? La ragazza era masochista? Stava cercando di mettersi dalla sua parte per evitare la sua morte? Pensava che se lui l'avesse conosciuta, personalizzato il sacrificio, avrebbe reso il suo massacro più difficile?</p>
<p>Rin si strinse nelle spalle. "Mi piace stare in vostra compagnia, mio signore." Gli fece un sorriso. "Trovo che voi siate un uomo straordinario. È molto interessante guardarvi durante la tua giornata! Ho visto solo uomini faticare nel lavorare la terra, quindi stare qui per me è quasi come vedere un mondo diverso." Rin prese fiato per calmarsi prima di parlare di nuovo, più a se stessa che a lui. "E ... mi sento a mio agio vicino a voi. Quando vi vedo, provo un senso di pace." Guardò a terra, un leggero rossore le salì sulle guance, il suo profumo che si fece più intenso. "V-vi dà fastidio, mio signore ?!" Ha chiesto rapidamente. "Non intendo-" </p>
<p>Sesshomaru annusò l'aria, cercando una traccia di una bugia. Non fu sorpreso di trovarne nessuno. "Fai come vuoi." Rispose guardando in avanti e continuando a camminare. Il leggero profumo della sua eccitazione mescolato alla sua onestà era piuttosto difficile da sopportare; non aveva mai abbracciato un essere umano prima e non aveva intenzione di iniziare adesso. Eppure la notte, quando ripercorreva gli eventi della giornata, l'odore di lei ancora sui suoi vestiti, scopriva che non gli dispiaceva il suo profumo. In effetti, più ci pensava, più pericolosamente si avvicinava all'idea di una amante umana. Sesshomaru sapeva nel profondo che non doveva succedere, non poteva accadere in nessuna circostanza, e la migliore azione sarebbe stata ucciderla e porre fine a quella stupida infatuazione.</p>
<p>Nonostante il suo status di leader, non aveva la forza di farlo. Con il passare dei giorni, scoprì che gli piaceva la sua compagnia, anche quando lei chiacchierava senza meta come faceva ora.</p>
<p>Sì, non importava se lei lo seguiva in giro come un animale domestico, qualcosa a cui poteva dare una pacca sulla testa e assecondare quando voleva; era un piacere colpevole ma con una data di scadenza. Non le avrebbe svelato i suoi affari o questioni private. Qualsiasi informazione che avesse appreso sarebbe morta con lei comunque presto. Inoltre, era arrivata ad anticipare la sua figura dietro di sé come un'ombra; era inquietante ammettere che vederla lì vicino gli dava un senso di tranquillità. Rin fece un lieve sorriso e rispettosamente lo seguì. "Qual è il vostro clima preferito, mio signore?"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru represse una risata. Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che gli era stata posta una domanda così semplice? Rin non era una ragazza semplice - lo sorprendeva spesso con la sua premura e la sua arguzia. Tuttavia, la conversazione in cui lo aveva coinvolto era completamente diversa dai demoni scagliati che chiedevano azione e guerra, le bestie piumate che gli inviavano minacce vuote o le donne cortigiane che si gettavano ai suoi piedi, cercando di farsi strada con parole dolci nella suo camera da letto. L'approccio di Rin era onesto e rinfrescante, e gli faceva venire voglia di impegnarsi, un'impresa che stava rapidamente diventando il pettegolezzo della tenuta.</p>
<p>"Mi godo al meglio la notte. Quando il cielo è limpido e l'aria frizzante."</p>
<p>La ragazza annuì. "Sì, questo ha certamente un fascino!"</p>
<p>"E tu?" chiese, mantenendo la sua visione davanti a sé. Anche se faceva una domanda, aveva ancora un'aria di distacco. Aveva sorpreso persino lui stesso di essere impegnato in una conversazione così semplice, e stranamente si stava divertendo. Quando è stata l'ultima volta che ha chiesto le simpatie e le antipatie di qualcuno? Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che gli è importato? Rin sorrise in risposta e il demone cane sentì un dolore insolito al petto.</p>
<p>"Il mio preferito è subito prima di un temporale." Lei rispose. "Quando puoi sentire l'odore della pioggia."</p>
<p>Il signore inarca un sopracciglio. "Lo trovo inaspettato. Sei sicuro che non ti piacciono il sole e gli arcobaleni, come fanno tutte le ragazze sciocche?"</p>
<p>"Chi non gode del sole, mio signore?" Lei rise. "Mi piace di più il tempo tempestoso. L'aria sembra carica come se stesse per succedere qualcosa."</p>
<p>" Lo è." Ha risposto seccamente. " È una tempesta."</p>
<p>Rin rise. "Siete inaspettatamente divertente, mio signore."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru raddrizzò la schiena, sentendosi a disagio. Divertente non era una parola per descriverlo.</p>
<p>"Mio signore, qual è il vostro piatto preferito?" Chiese con entusiasmo, imperterrita dal suo cambiamento di comportamento. "Stavo pensando che potevo prepararlo, se non vi dispiace! Quando tornavo a casa nel villaggio, cucinavo spesso." </p>
<p>"La mia cucina è piena fino all'orlo di capi. Dì loro semplicemente cosa vorresti che fosse fatto e loro lo faranno."</p>
<p>Rin si morse il labbro inferiore. "Ma vorrei farvi qualcosa con le mie mani. Non ha significato se non lo faccio io."</p>
<p>Il signore annusò l'aria, cercando di decifrare se ci fosse del male dietro la sua richiesta. Come sempre, non ne ha rilevato nessuno. Ogni volta che metteva alla prova le sue motivazioni, era scioccato nel trovare le sue intenzioni sincere.</p>
<p>Guardandola dall'alto in basso, la donna desiderosa di saperne di più su di lui, la donna sempre pronta ad accontentarlo con la sua genuinità, la donna che arrossiva così facilmente quando riceveva una parola gentile, Sesshomaru si sentì provare una debolezza che non sapeva di avere.</p>
<p>"Fai come desideri." Rispose. Lei lo ripagò con un sorriso luminoso e Sesshomaru dovette nascondere il suo.</p>
<p>~. ~</p>
<p>Oggi è era il giorno.</p>
<p>O Doveva esserlo.</p>
<p>Era lì da tre settimane, tre lunghe e brutali settimane passate a sentire la sua risata, la sua gioia che riecheggiava nei corridoi e nelle stanze illuminate che da tempo erano diventate buie. Tre settimane di vederla in giro, genuina e piena di vita, piacevole e in pace ovunque andasse. Anche nel sonno, non trovava riposo, il suo sorriso lo perseguitava nei suoi sogni, facendolo girare e voltarsi dall'indecisione. Tre settimane ascoltando le sue battute, annusando il suo profumo. Tre settimane per vedere la sua forza e notare la sua fragilità.</p>
<p>Tre settimane per averla nella sua ombra. Tre settimane passate a studiarla in silenzio, prendendo nota dei suoi movimenti quando non se ne accorgeva. Tre lunghe settimane per memorizzare il modo in cui lei arrossiva, il modo in cui il suo profumo si è acuito alla minima provocazione in modo che lui potesse pensarci durante la notte.</p>
<p>Erano state tre settimane gloriose e pericolose.</p>
<p>I suoi consiglieri lo avevano tormentato, giorno dopo giorno, sulla "questione". Sentivano che sembrava brutto ai nobili, mostrava una mancanza di impegno da parte sua per il contratto di lunga data. Ovviamente li congedò facilmente, calmando le loro preoccupazioni con scuse come quella che non aveva appetito o le stesse facendo mettere un po' di carne sulle ossa prima del banchetto. Ma in realtà, aveva imparato a godere della sua compagnia. Durante il giorno in cui doveva occuparsi dei suoi affari, si ritrovava a chiedersi cosa stesse combinando la ragazza. A volte, se ascoltava attentamente, riusciva a cogliere il suono di lei che rideva o cantava, e interrompeva coloro che lo circondavano, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando la felicità temporanea.</p>
<p>Trascorreva le sue giornate nelle sue stanze, chiedendosi quando avrebbe incontrato lei, la ragazza che aveva improvvisamente raggiunto la sua casa. Sarebbe uscito nei corridoi e sarebbe stato colpito dal suo profumo, dalla fragranza leggera e pulita dei fiori d'ambra, e la sua testa sarebbe stata riempita solo da lei.</p>
<p>Era pericolosa. </p>
<p>L'aveva scoperto da sola mentre l'aveva guardata dalla finestra un giorno. Raccoglieva fiori dal giardino, scegliendo con cura quelli giusti per il suo bouquet. I suoi capelli le caddero sulle spalle mentre si asciugava una goccia di sudore dalla fronte. Ha trovato il fiore che stava cercando e ha sorriso.</p>
<p>Allora lo sentì; il dolore nel suo cuore. Si rifiutava di ammettere che gli sarebbe mancata la sua presenza quando fosse giunto il momento, rifiutò di ammettere che gli piacevano le loro chiacchiere, le sue battute spensierate e, a volte, osservazioni molto premurose e mature. Si rifiutava di ammettere di nutrire qualcosa di simile alla simpatia per un' umana.</p>
<p>Quel giorno era uscito per schiarirsi le idee, per scacciare i pensieri vili che cominciavano a sopraffarlo. Ma quando entrò nelle sue stanze, il fresco profumo floreale attirò la sua attenzione.</p>
<p>Seduto sul tavolino c'era il bouquet che aveva raccolto prima. L'aveva osservata, così attentamente, raccogliendo felicemente quei fiori ... per lui.</p>
<p>Fu allora che seppe che era ora. Se fosse rimasta più a lungo, sapeva che avrebbe iniziato a provare un attaccamento. Era già abbastanza pericoloso così com'era. Quella notte disse a Jaken di iniziare con i preparativi. Il suo servitore lo guardò con un senso di shock, poi chinò la testa e disse: "molto bene, mio signore". </p>
<p>Sesshomaru aspettò, pensando che sarebbe venuta nella sua stanza, implorando di lasciarla vivere. Se fosse andata via, lui l'avrebbe lasciata andare. Ascoltava bene i segni dei suoi passi, i suoni del suo pianto, ma più ascoltava, trovava ancora il silenzio. La ragazza era sempre stata in pace con il suo destino.</p>
<p>Quella notte dormì avvolto dal profumo floreale della stanza, con il cuore che gli rodeva il senso di colpa.</p>
<p>L'avevano preparata, l'avevano bagnata con i profumi che lui preferiva, non quegli orribili profumi con cui gli umani l'avevano ricoperta. Nelle ultime due settimane aveva cominciato a profumare come lui, come se appartenesse al suo castello, a casa sua.</p>
<p>Ora doveva incontrarla per porre fine alla sua vita.</p>
<p>Nonostante la totalità del suo personale e la nobiltà demoniaca sapessero che oggi sarebbe stato il giorno in cui avrebbe finalmente divorato il sacrificio, aveva ordinato di non interromperli. Per qualche ragione, sentiva che questo sarebbe stato un atto intimo, a differenza dei suoi predecessori. Forse era perché conosceva il suo pasto, aveva imparato il suo nome e aveva studiato le sue abitudini.</p>
<p>Così si sedette sulla sua grande sedia, la stessa di prima. Invece di sedersi annoiato e infastidito, sedeva rigido e pieno di aspettative.</p>
<p>Oggi sarebbe stato l'ultimo giorno in cui l'avrebbe vista.</p>
<p>I piccoli passi di Jaken echeggiarono lungo il corridoio mentre portava Rin nella stanza. Sembrava agitarsi, come se non fosse del tutto a suo agio con la sua responsabilità.</p>
<p>"Be', è ora che questa terribile storia finisca! Non ho mai sentito parlare di un sacrificio che si protrae per così tanti giorni. Disgraziata!"</p>
<p>Rin sorrise semplicemente mentre si trascinava dietro.</p>
<p>"Sì, ma comunque mi sono divertita qui. Sono contento di averti conosciuto, maestro Jaken." </p>
<p>"Eh, sì, beh .." mormorò Jaken mentre cercava di contenere il suo atteggiamento agitato. Prese la maniglia della porta, prima di voltarsi a guardare la ragazza. "Non è stato del tutto spiacevole conoscerti ... anche se sei un' umana." Rin sorrise e lui  aprì la porta.</p>
<p>"Mio Signore!" La voce di Jaken echeggiò nella stanza vuota. "Ti presento il sacrificio di quest'anno-" Sesshomaru lo interruppe prima che potesse continuare.</p>
<p>"Lasciaci."</p>
<p>"E, sì, mio signore." Jaken si voltò, lasciando Rin in compagnia del demone cane.</p>
<p>Era vestita con abiti color lavanda, di seta delicata, più fine di qualsiasi altra cosa che Rin avesse mai provato o indossato in vita sua. Era un delicato contrasto con i suoi capelli castani e gli occhi color cioccolato. Ha dato alla sua pelle una carnagione cremosa. Era bellissima nella stanza buia, un raggio di grazia e luce di cui lui non sapeva di aver bisogno.</p>
<p>Gli sorrise e gli fece male. Per qualche ragione, osservare la serenità sul suo viso, la gentilezza nella sua anima, quanto fosse genuina e senza paura di lui quando lei sorrideva ... gli faceva male.</p>
<p>"Buongiorno, mio signore."</p>
<p>Non sembrava che fosse il suo ultimo giorno, forse una delle ultime cose che avrebbe detto nella sua vita. Lo salutò come se fosse un'altra mattina. Alzò gli occhi, vagando per la camera. "Sembra diverso dall'ultima volta. Sono contenta che saremo solo noi due."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru le rispose in silenzio, ancora seduto rigido sulla sedia. Rin deglutì a fatica, poi cadde a terra.</p>
<p>"Lei supplicherà" pensò. Alla fine, gli chiederà di risparmiarle la vita e, come il benevolo signore che era, avrebbe accolto la sua richiesta.</p>
<p>Glielo avrebbe permesso.</p>
<p>"Grazie, Signor Sesshomaru, per la vostra ospitalità in queste ultime 3 settimane. Non mi aspettavo di averli con voi, ma mi è piaciuto molto essere al vostro fianco e sotto le vostre cure. Li avete resi veramente piacevoli e farò tesoro dei ricordi."</p>
<p>"E?" </p>
<p>Rin si morse il labbro mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia, cercando di pensare a cosa dire. Lo guardò e sorrise. "Per favore, mangiatemi bene, e a vostro piacimento, mio signore."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru si alzò dal suo posto e si avvicinò a Rin, ancora basso a terra. D'impulso, Rin alzò la testa per guardarlo, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, le lacrime che le annebbiavano i grandi occhi marroni.</p>
<p>"Hai paura?" Chiese, asciugandole una lacrima.</p>
<p>"No," rispose lei, scuotendo la testa. Tremando, sollevò la sua piccola mano per cullare la sua, premendola contro la sua guancia. "Mi mancherete, mio signore. I nostri destini sono legati insieme. Spero che potremo incontrarci di nuovo in un'altra vita." Gli lasciò la mano e si asciugò le lacrime rimanenti. Si lisciò le vesti, proprio come aveva fatto quel primo giorno, poi lo guardò negli occhi.</p>
<p>"Sono pronta quando lo siete voi, mio signore."</p>
<p>All'improvviso, si trovò di fronte alla consapevolezza che non l'avrebbe fatto, non poteva andare fino in fondo. Era in ginocchio, in attesa che lui la divorasse. Stava aspettando la sua morte, chiedendo di incontrarlo di nuovo in migliori condizioni nella prossima vita.</p>
<p>Dannazione a tutto, non voleva questo! Era un atto inutile e antiquato per cominciare, uno a cui non aveva mai avuto molto interesse. Ma Rin ... così forte e felice, così pronta ad affrontare il suo destino ... e così completamente sola che quelle poche settimane di compagnia l'avevano influenzato enormemente ... Le voltò le spalle, massaggiandosi le tempie. Gli dei sapevano che non poteva restare qui al castello, e lui sarebbe stato dannato se lei fosse morta oggi per mano sua. Ma non voleva svegliarsi l'indomani e sapere che lei se n'era andata dal mondo.</p>
<p>Non poteva averla in questa vita, ma questo non significava che la sua dovesse finire adesso. Sarebbe bastato sapere che stava sorridendo da qualche parte nel mondo, anche se lui non poteva più vederlo.</p>
<p>"Hai del veleno nel tuo sistema?" La interrogò, tornando alla sua obiezione originale di  tre settimane fa. Non aveva molto senso, doveva ammetterlo. Se si sospettasse del veleno, verrebbe dal suo personale o dai nemici, usandola come mezzo per raggiungerlo. Nessun umano potrebbe resistere a un veleno ritardato e lento come quello, e certamente non una ragazza così fragile e debole.</p>
<p>"C-cosa?" Chiese Rin allarmata, gli occhi spalancati per la confusione.</p>
<p>"Hai del veleno nel tuo sistema?" Comandò, ogni parola dolorosamente lenta.</p>
<p>"No-Certo che no!"</p>
<p>"Posso sentire l'odore della malattia sulla tua pelle. Dimmi, gli umani ti hanno avvelenato per cercare di liberarti di me?"</p>
<p>"Mio signore, non lo farei!" Si portò la mano sul cuore sul serio. "Non proverei mai a ferirvi, mio signore!"  </p>
<p> "Mio Signore?" Ha ripetuto. "La tua lealtà non cade su di me, ma sugli umani. Non voglio un'umana che ha tentato di tradirmi. Sappi che gli intrugli umani non hanno effetto su di me. Un tradimento inutile!"</p>
<p>"Signor Sesshomaru, per favore, vi prego di credermi, non vi farei mai del male consapevolmente."</p>
<p>"E perché dovrei crederti?"</p>
<p>"P-Perché io-" Rin arrossì copiosamente. "Mi importa di voi, mio signore." Si morse il labbro, evitando il contatto visivo. "Inoltre! Sono venuto qui e non mi avete rilevato il veleno - perché adesso -?"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru era ansioso di cambiare argomento, la sua improvvisa ammissione gli causava un dolore insolito nel suo cuore. "Quindi accusi uno dei miei collaboratori? I miei fedeli sudditi?"</p>
<p>"No, mio signore!" Disse con un singhiozzo nella voce. "Non proverei mai a farvi del male. Per favore," pregò, "credimi".</p>
<p>Il suo corpo tremava di passione e onestà, i suoi occhi castani pieni di lacrime. Sesshomaru dovette chiudere gli occhi per evitare di guardarla.</p>
<p>"Vai." Egli ha detto. "Vattene subito da qui."</p>
<p>"C-cosa?" Ha chiesto con confusione e dolore risuonando nella sua voce.</p>
<p>"Devi lasciare la mia dimora subito. Torna al tuo villaggio." Le voltò le spalle quando sentì un piccolo strattone sulla manica.</p>
<p>"Non potete rimandarmi indietro!" Le sue parole stavano uscendo l'una dopo l'altra, uscendo in preda al panico. "Per favore, non rimandarmi indietro!"</p>
<p>"Allora sei venuto qui con uno scopo?" Disse con un ringhio: "Sappi che i veleni umani sono deboli contro di me, e la tua morte sarà brutale per la tua disobbedienza!"</p>
<p>"Mio signore, non sono avvelenata! Sono venuto qui come sacrificio-"</p>
<p>"Vai dalla tua famiglia."</p>
<p>"Non ne ho. Non ho parenti nel mio villaggio. Se mi rimandate indietro, mi uccideranno!"</p>
<p>"Allora alla fine muori!" Disse, pieno fino all'orlo di impazienza. "Questo è il tuo destino." Strinse gli occhi mentre le tirava la manica dalla presa. "Non mi riguarda." Le passò accanto, dirigendosi verso la porta.</p>
<p>"Penseranno che sono scappata!" Lei ha chiamato. "Mi picchieranno a morte! La morte per mano tua, anche con rabbia sarebbe più gentile! Gli uomini- Gli uomini-"</p>
<p>"Silenzio!" Urlò. "Jaken! Rimandala al suo villaggio. Non desidero vedere di nuovo la sporcizia umana nella mia casa."</p>
<p>"Per favore, mio signore!" Adesso le lacrime le scendevano liberamente sul viso, la ragazza che sembrava così forte gli implorava la morte. Jaken l'afferrò, costringendo il suo piccolo corpo a uscire dalla camera vuota. Sesshomaru poteva sentirla ansimare anche dopo aver lasciato la tenuta. </p>
<p>~.~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dopo un po', Jaken tornò, uno sguardo solenne che rovinava i suoi lineamenti. Era stato difficile convincere la creatura a calmarsi abbastanza da non fare una scena. Quando lui le voltò le spalle, lei soffocò un addio in lacrime, chiamandolo padrone Jaken e ringraziandolo per la sua gentilezza.</p>
<p>A lui non gli stava bene.</p>
<p>"È fatto, mio signore. È stata mandata al suo villaggio."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru sedeva su una sedia dallo schienale alto, un bicchiere di sakè nella mano artigliata. Aveva bevuto dopo il calvario e, per quanto ne avesse consumato, non riusciva a togliersela dalla sua testa; le sue parole erano un continuo ripetersi nella sua testa.</p>
<p>"E ci è arrivata tutta intera?" Chiese, con la gola piuttosto secca.</p>
<p>"Io-io-non lo so  mio signore. Non l'ho seguita fino al confine. Agli inservienti è stato detto di portarla al confine del territorio dei demoni."</p>
<p>Il signore dei demoni sospirò, sia stanco che stufo dell'incompetenza dei suoi sudditi. "E lei come stava?" Chiese.</p>
<p>"Meno che grata, quella schifezza umana! Com'è tipico – lei mostra una misericordia senza precedenti e Rin invece piangeva e si lamentava - proprio come un umano!"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru rimuginò sulle parole di Jaken. "Ha pianto, vero?" Chiese, agitando il sakè nel bicchiere. Non stava guardando il suo fedele servitore, guardava di lato come se cercasse lei nella stanza vuota.</p>
<p>"Sembrava triste, mio signore. Se me lo chiedete, avete fatto la cosa giusta. Qualcosa di sbagliato in quella, c'è! Avere più paura di un umano che di voi- Eh, carne marcia! Questo è quello che dico da molto tempo. Il prossimo anno ... "</p>
<p>"Non ci sarà nessun 'anno prossimo', Jaken. La tradizione del sacrificio finisce qui."</p>
<p>"Ma mio signore!"</p>
<p>Gli stretti occhi color ambra mandarono un brivido lungo la spina dorsale della creatura. "La mia parola è definitiva."</p>
<p>"C-certo!" Jaken balbettò. "C'è qualcos'altro che posso fare per voi, mio signore?" Ha chiesto gentilmente. Sesshomaru alzò la mano per salutare il suo servitore, senza mai preoccuparsi di guardare nella sua direzione. La creatura verde si inchinò, lasciando il demone da solo nella camera in silenzio.</p>
<p>Poteva ancora annusarla, ancora percepire il profumo delle sue lacrime. Era come se la tenuta fosse diventata più fredda durante la sua assenza. Erano passate solo poche ore ed era già meno gioioso di prima. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta - l'aveva liberata - e per qualche motivo si sentiva vile come se l'avesse uccisa.</p>
<p>Aveva così paura degli umani? La domanda continuava a perseguitarlo, anche dopo aver lasciato la sala delle udienze dopo aver consumato il pasto serale e sia nel suo letto. La sua paura era così grande, così intensa che lo supplicò, lo pregò di ucciderla. La morte per mano sua sarebbe stata più gentile, aveva detto.</p>
<p>Quindi gli umani l'avrebbero uccisa. Ne era certa. </p>
<p>Per cosa l'aveva rilasciata? Che senso aveva infrangere la tradizione, sopportare le lezioni del suo consiglio se alla fine lei sarebbe morta? Non l'aveva liberata in modo che il suo sorriso potesse continuare nel mondo?</p>
<p>Mentre il sole del mattino si alzava più in alto nel cielo, spazzando via il profondo velluto della notte, il pensiero di lei continuava a tormentargli la mente. Si ritrovò a indossare la sua armatura da battaglia ore prima del bisogno. Passi lenti e silenziosi scesero alle scuderie.</p>
<p>"A-Un." Chiamò il drago a due teste. La bestia si risvegliò dal sonno, scrollandosi di dosso i sogni per il loro padrone. "Dobbiamo congedarci." </p>
<p>~.~ </p>
<p>Rin si diresse verso il cancello del suo villaggio, il luogo che aveva chiamato casa da 16 anni, ma da cui non aveva mai sentito un briciolo di calore.</p>
<p>Per tutta la vita, ha conosciuto il suo destino. Era la figlia del capo del villaggio; era venuta al mondo dopo la sua amata sorella maggiore, nata con lo scopo di prendere il suo posto. Doveva essere Aoi il sacrificio, non lei. Ma Aoi era una bambina carina, con grandi occhi neri e capelli neri e lisci. Da bambina le sue guance erano carnose e il suo temperamento dolce. I suoi genitori erano stati così innamorati di Aoi che non volevano mandarla via per farla diventare una cena per demoni; Non appena furono in grado, fecero in modo da concepire un altro bambino, pregando gli dei di lasciare che fosse una ragazza. Quando nacque una figlia sana, i genitori di Rin piansero. Non per il fatto che fosse nata il fagottino appena entrato nel mondo, ma che Aoi sarebbe finalmente stata al sicuro.</p>
<p>Nascere una figlia al capo del villaggio era una cosa pericolosa, tornando indietro di 235 anni, i capi vicini stabilirono un programma per offrire le loro figlie in sacrificio. Era un peso adatto solo a chi era al potere. Quando si presentò il problema di Aoi, il padre di Rin viaggiò per la campagna, implorando e supplicando i villaggi di cambiare anno, di scambiare il sacrificio. Alla fine, aveva trovato un capo con molte figlie, distaccato da tutti. In cambio di anni di sacrifici commerciali, avrebbe ricevuto una notevole somma di denaro.</p>
<p>Il padre di Rin pagò felicemente.</p>
<p>Quindi la ragazza è cresciuta senza attaccamenti. Non le veniva mai dato alcun giocattolo, a volte riceveva dei regali dalla sorella maggiore. Desiderava ardentemente la compagnia di Aoi, ma le era stata data ben poca. Ogni volta che Rin chiedeva di stare con lei i suoi genitori la cacciava via, istruendo Aoi a non farsi coinvolgere da "quella bambina". Presto anche gli altri genitori del villaggio iniziarono a chiudere le porte a Rin e voltarle le spalle. </p>
<p>Trovava conforto con gli anziani, era troppo debole per lavorare nei campi e troppo sola per preoccuparsi di essere una bambina destinata alla morte. Le raccontarono le storie del grande signore dei demoni, quelle che l'hanno spaventata da bambina, ma che l'hanno affascinata mentre cresceva. La lodavano quando faceva bene e la rimproveravano quando sbagliava.</p>
<p>Ma i suoi contatti più stretti erano sempre i primi ad andare via. Gli anziani si ammalavano molto facilmente e molti di loro morivano. Rin iniziò così a capire la perdita e la vita in tenera età.</p>
<p>Sinceramente, si era sentita sollevata durante il lungo viaggio verso il castello. Questa vita, questa esistenza stagnante sarebbe finalmente finita. Ha pregato gli dei, chiedendo, nella sua prossima vita, di poter fare amicizia con qualcuno, di poter chiacchierare allegramente e godersi le conversazioni senza che le persone la guardassero come se fosse maledetta. Ha chiesto agli dei se poteva trovare una casa, trovare un posto a cui appartenere. Forse anche trovare l'amore. Se sacrificarsi le avesse dato anche solo una minima parte dei suoi desideri, ci sarebbe andata volentieri.</p>
<p>Eppure eccola di nuovo, ai cancelli che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere di nuovo. Sperava che il Signor Sesshomaru non la buttasse fuori. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e salutarlo. L'aveva davvero trattata più gentilmente di chiunque altro nella sua "casa". Non voleva separarsi da lui rimanendo in cattivi rapporti. Non poteva ancora credere che il suo signore l'aveva considerata in quel modo! Un dolore le colpì il cuore. Non voleva che il signor Sesshomaru credesse di essere una persona cattiva. Non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, non consapevolmente comunque.</p>
<p>Prendendo un respiro profondo, spinse i grandi cancelli di legno ed entrò.</p>
<p>All'inizio nessuno se ne accorse mentre entrava, ma non ci volle molto perché qualcuno gridasse.</p>
<p>"S-Sacrificio!" Chiamò, puntando un dito tremante in direzione di Rin, "Il sacrificio è tornato!"</p>
<p>Non ci volle molto perché il villaggio si radunasse, mentre le urla di maledizioni le venivano scagliate contro come un'arma. Come poteva tornare indietro? Come osa mostrare la sua faccia? Un uomo basso, calvo e con la pelle abbronzata si fece strada verso la folla.</p>
<p>"Cosa ci fai qui?" Suo padre ribolliva, la rabbia che si irradiava da lui come onde.</p>
<p>"Il signore mi ha lasciato andare." Rispose, la sua voce bassa. </p>
<p>"Il 'signore' ti ha lasciato andare?" rispose imitandola. "Ti ho trattenuta per settimane, solo per poi lasciarti andare?! Non mentirmi, ragazza!" Portò indietro la mano destra, e poi la schiaffeggiò con forza. Le labbra di Rin si gonfiarono immediatamente mentre il sangue le colava sulle labbra, come la conseguenza dello schiaffo sferratole dal padre. Barcollò per il colpo ma riuscì a rimanere in piedi.</p>
<p>"L'ha deciso lui!" Disse: "Non voleva mangiarmi la prima notte, e gli ho tenuto compagnia-"</p>
<p>Un altro schiaffo la fece cadere all'indietro. "Compagnia, dici! E ti ha vestita di abiti eleganti per farti diventare la sua puttana! Il demone ti ha rimandato indietro come merce danneggiata, non più degna del sacrificio!"</p>
<p>"No!" Lei gridò, le sue belle vesti ora coperte di terra. "Il signore non avrebbe-!" Un rapido calcio al suo fianco mandò Rin in uno stato di shock e le parole scomparvero dalle sue labbra.</p>
<p>"Spoglia questa meretrice!" Suo padre gridò. "Torna da noi con questi vestiti da puttana dopo che ha messo in pericolo tutte le nostre vite!" La folla intorno a lei la derideva, gridando parolacce e invocando la sua morte. Suo padre si inginocchiò, e con voce bassa disse: "Ti pentirai del giorno in cui ci hai incrociati, piccola. Allargare le gambe potrebbe averti salvato dalle zanne del cane, ma non ti salverà dalla nostra ira." Afferrandola per i capelli, la tirò in piedi. "Lascio a voi la traditrice, mentre io vado a procurarmi un nuovo sacrificio!" Spinse Rin verso la folla. Le sue richieste di aiuto caddero nel vuoto quando lui voltò le spalle. </p>
<p>~.~ </p>
<p>Poteva annusare le sue tracce, sentiva la debolezza e la stanchezza nel suo profumo mentre si faceva strada lungo il sentiero verso il suo villaggio. Se l'era aspettato; dopotutto, gli umani erano creature che si esaurivano facilmente.</p>
<p>Quello che non si aspettava era il sangue, che lo colpì come una tonnellata di mattoni. Il suo sangue. La terra, le rocce, l'aria stessa sembravano esservi pregne. Abbandonò A-Un a favore dei propri piedi, convinto di poter trovare la  strada in modo migliore rispetto bestia.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi color ambra la individuarono facilmente, i suoi sensi gli dissero che la massa rannicchiata a terra era lei, comprendendo cosa fosse appena successo.</p>
<p>Il suo corpo giaceva alla periferia del villaggio, malmenato e insanguinato. Ogni centimetro di lei era ammaccato, pieno tagli e ferite che rovinavano la sua pelle un tempo candida. Le vesti color lavanda che aveva indossato poche ore prima le erano state strappate di dosso, lasciando la sua carne nuda e visibile a tutti. Mentre i suoi occhi vagavano su di lei, cercò un punto che non era stato oggetto di abusi.</p>
<p>La feccia non aveva risparmiato nessuna parte del suo corpo.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru sentì la rabbia salire dentro di lui, i suoi occhi diventarono rossi come il  sangue incrostato sulla sua pelle. Puzzava di morte, ma... non l'aveva ancora presa.</p>
<p>"Rin." La chiamò, cercando di mantenere la voce calma. Il suo respiro era superficiale e rotto. "Rin, devi rispondermi quando ti chiamo." Comandò. Lentamente, Rin aprì gli occhi.</p>
<p>"Mio ... signore ..." sospirò, il viso contorto dal dolore. Si sforzò di guardarlo, chiudendo le palpebre pesanti.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru strinse la mascella, cercando di calmarsi dalla rabbia, dal dolore e dal senso di colpa che stava provando. Si allungò e dal suo fianco e tirò fuori Tenseiga, con la lama che pulsava furiosamente nella sua mano. Lo chiamava per salvarla, proprio come stava facendo il suo cuore. Sollevò la spada in alto, tagliando via i servi che stavano tirando la sua anima. Allungandosi, le toccò la guancia, memore dei suoi artigli, e asciugò un po 'del sangue secco, mentre i suoi occhi si aprivano.</p>
<p>"M-mio signore?" Ha chiesto a bassa voce.</p>
<p>"Adesso sei al sicuro, Rin." Disse, con un nodo alla gola. Lei tremante alzò la mano per coprire la sua. Perché quella ragazza umana lo avesse intenerito così, non lo comprendeva. Ma tutto ciò che importava era lei.</p>
<p>"Sono stanca, mio signore."</p>
<p>"Hai bisogno di molto riposo." Rispose. "E di un bagno."</p>
<p>Rimuovendo rapidamente l'armatura, si scrollò di dosso la veste e la coprì con cura, la seta drappeggiava sul suo piccolo corpo, facendola sembrare una bambina. Delicatamente, più gentile di quanto sapeva di essere capace, la prese tra le braccia, cullandola contro il proprio petto. I suoi vestiti bianchi ora erano coperti di macchie di sangue e sporcizia, l'odore offensivo della morte era addosso a entrambi. Eppure non gli importava; tutto ciò che contava in quel momento era che fosse arrivato in tempo. A-Un era vicino e il demone cane si sedette sul drago. Quando Rin sentì la bestia prendere il volo, strinse più forte Sesshomaru. Pigramente, pensò a come una volta aveva pensato di portarla a fare un giro. Promise a se stesso che l'avrebbe portata di nuovo quando lei si fosse ripresa. Si chiedeva che tipo di faccia avrebbe fatto ma sperava che lei lo avrebbe tenuto stretto di nuovo. </p>
<p>~.~ </p>
<p>Rin era stata lavata, le sue ferite curate e vestita con le vesti più raffinate, il tutto a sua insaputa. La misero nel letto del demone, con grande sconcerto del suo assistente, e dormì profondamente per tre giorni senza svegliarsi una volta. Sesshomaru la osservava con intensità, monitorando il suo respiro e controllando il suo profumo, la preoccupazione che allacciava i suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>Il primo giorno era stato incerto, tanto che Sesshomaru dovette usare di nuovo Tenseiga. Le promise silenziosamente che non avrebbe lasciato che qualcun altro le mettesse di nuovo le mani addosso. Non era sicuro di quando avesse cominciato a provare sentimenti così profondi per Rin; forse era stato il primo giorno, la prima volta che lei lo aveva svegliato dalla noia monotona della sua vita tetra, infiltrandovi  sorrisi e dolcezza. Alla fine non aveva molta importanza. Lei era qui adesso, e il suo cuore si tranquillizzò. </p>
<p>~.~ </p>
<p>Rin si svegliò, sentendosi pigra e dolorante, ma più che altro confusa. Era stata riluttante a svegliarsi; aveva sognato il signore Sesshomaru, che l'avvolgeva nella sua veste, la portava a casa sua e poi la metteva nel suo letto. Era così realistico, aveva paura di aprire gli occhi e incontrare la realtà - che era sola, che era morta ... che era senza di lui.</p>
<p>Ma con suo grande stupore, trovò il cane demone appollaiato in fondo al suo letto, che la osservava attentamente.</p>
<p>"Ti sei svegliata." Affermò, la sua voce molto più roca di quanto lei avesse mai ricordato.</p>
<p>"…Sì." Rispose, incerta se fosse ancora in un sogno.</p>
<p>"Come ti senti?" Chiese, i suoi occhi ardenti di curiosità.</p>
<p>"Dolorante, mio signore. E un po' assetata."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru annuì, poi si alzò bruscamente. Prese un bicchiere d'acqua dal tavolo, le si avvicinò e si sedette sul bordo del letto. "Bevi." Ordinò, porgendole il bicchiere. Chinò la testa in segno di ringraziamento e bevve un sorso, guardandolo mentre lo faceva.</p>
<p>"Hai qualcosa da dire." Non l'ha fatta come una domanda, anche se lo era.</p>
<p>"Mio signore, perdonatemi ..." iniziò, non riuscendo a trovare le parole giuste. "Sono un po 'confusa."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru inarcò le sopracciglia, indicando che avrebbe dovuto continuare. "Beh, non so come sono arrivata qui ... sono morta?" Ha chiesto senza mezzi termini. "Sono in un sogno, mio signore?"</p>
<p>"No." Rispose severamente. "Ti ho riportato indietro dall'orlo della morte con la spada di mio padre."</p>
<p>"Incredibile ..." disse in soggezione. Il Signor Sesshomaru è stato davvero fantastico. "Ma ... perché, mio signore?"</p>
<p>"Stavi morendo." È arrivata la sua semplice risposta.</p>
<p>"Perché siete venuto a cercarmi? Perché mi avete salvata?"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru la guardò, i suoi grandi occhi marroni cercarono i suoi. "Mi hai intenerito, Rin. Durante il nostro tempo insieme, mi hai cambiato il cuore." Sentì la ragazza sussultare; trovando difficile guardarla direttamente, scelse di guardare di lato. Era la prima volta che si sentiva così vulnerabile e onesto. "Non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno che avesse un effetto così su di me. Non ho mai gradito una compagna al mio fianco. Se non fossi stata umana, questa sensazione sarebbe stata più facile da gestire." Ha ammesso. Rin abbassò lo sguardo, come se si vergognasse. "Mio padre si è innamorato di un essere umano anni fa, ed è stata la sua rovina. Per anni non ho provato altro che disgusto e disprezzo per lui. Era il più grande demone, ammirato da tutti, ed è caduto preda di una donna umana . Ho giurato di non vivere mai i suoi errori ... "</p>
<p>Sesshomaru si voltò a guardare Rin. Con attenzione, le mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, facendole un sorriso dolce. "Adesso sento di capirlo. Anch'io ho trovato qualcuno di prezioso."</p>
<p>Rin si sentì come se il suo cuore stesse per uscire fuori dal petto.</p>
<p>"Pr-prezioso?" Balbettò. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru guardò la ragazza spaventata davanti a lui; non aveva mai considerato il fatto che lei potesse in effetti non essere interessata. Rin divenne rosso vivo, tenendo gli occhi incollati al pavimento.</p>
<p>"Dillo chiaramente, mio signore. Se non lo fate, non vi capirò."</p>
<p>Spostando le sue dita artigliate lungo il suo viso, le afferrò il mento, delicatamente, costringendola a guardarlo. Il demone cane si avvicinò lentamente, le sue labbra pallide sfiorarono leggermente quelle piene.</p>
<p>"Voglio che tu diventi mia." Era poco più di un sussurro, ma per Rin era sufficiente. Erano le parole che aveva solo sognato di sentire. Fin dall'inizio era stata innamorata del demone; lui non era affatto quello che si aspettava. Non la grande bestia che l'avrebbe divorata con il suo morso o il mostro feroce che si insinua nel letto di notte. Era un uomo, uno con una vena di gentilezza mai vista dagli altri intorno a lui. Un uomo stoico, che aveva semplicemente bisogno di essere tirato fuori dal suo guscio. Un uomo così lontano da coloro che lo circondavano da non avere né amicizia né cameratismo nemmeno nel suo castello. Era un uomo intoccabile e quindi inavvicinabile. Rin sapeva fin troppo bene cosa significa essere un outsider anche a casa propria. Mentre lo osservava, scoprì sempre di più uno spirito affine al suo. Condividevano una solitudine comune, silenziosa a cui non si sarebbe mai potuta dare voce. Più tempo trascorreva con lui, più seguiva il demone cane, più lo voleva. Diventò egoista nella sua ricerca di lui, desiderava essergli più vicina, voleva conoscere le sue simpatie e antipatie ... voleva solo stare al suo fianco.</p>
<p>Non era una sciocca. Sapeva che sarebbe dovuta morire, sapeva che era destinata a soccombere per lui, e per tutta la vita ne era stata contenta. Eppure, col passare del tempo, iniziò a provare amarezza per il suo destino.</p>
<p>Voleva stare più tempo con lui.</p>
<p>Voleva stargli vicino, anche se solo un giorno in più. Voleva vederlo planare, voleva sentire la severità della sua voce quando parlava agli altri, voleva godersi la quiete dei giardini con lui. Ogni giorno che passava, ogni minuto che passava, si ritrovava a sentire che non era abbastanza.</p>
<p>Quando ha sentito la notizia della sua data di morte, è stata quasi sollevata. Era difficile portare un amore intoccabile. Trovò conforto nel fatto che sarebbe stata l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto.</p>
<p>E quando l'ha liberata ...</p>
<p>Era stata una condanna a morte, anche se forse non lo sapeva. Se il villaggio non l'avesse picchiata a sangue, sapeva che il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato per la sua improvvisa partenza dalla sua vita.</p>
<p>Alla fine, era una ragazza sciocca, con speranze sciocche e sogni impossibili.</p>
<p>Eppure eccola qui ora, per qualche miracolo, seduta sul letto del signore, vestita di abiti eleganti mentre lui sedeva vicino, le sue dita che le accarezzavano la guancia mentre le sue labbra danzavano sulle sue.</p>
<p>L'aveva detto, vero? Il Signor Sesshomaru aveva detto che provava lo stesso affetto che aveva lei?</p>
<p>Allungò una mano tremante e gli premette il palmo sul petto, allargando le dita sul territorio sconosciuto. I suoi occhi seguirono la sua mano mentre iniziava a muoversi più in basso, esplorando le dure pianure che aveva solo sognato. Aveva bisogno di toccarlo, aveva bisogno di spingere il limite per sapere che era vero. Un basso brontolio fece uscire Rin dalla sua trance mentre guardava in alto per incontrare i suoi occhi.</p>
<p>"Non provocarmi. Non più e non ti garantisco che ti lascerò riposare stanotte." Sesshomaru intrecciò le sue dita con le sue, godendosi la morbidezza della sua pelle. Chinandosi per sussurrare, le sue labbra sfiorarono il guscio del suo orecchio, facendola tremare. "Devi guarire presto." </p>
<p>~.~ </p>
<p>"Mio Signore!" Urlò Jaken, correndo verso di lui in uno stato frenetico. "Mio signore Sesshomaru!"</p>
<p>Il rospo verde aveva messo con le spalle al muro Sesshomaru non appena il demone cane aveva chiuso la porta di Rin dietro di lui. L'umana si stava ancora riprendendo ed era in uno stato fragile. Si era appena svegliata per la prima volta da giorni e  aveva ancora bisogno di riposo. E soprattutto, Sesshomaru aveva bisogno di una boccata d'aria. Era travolgente avere il suo profumo che si mescolava al suo, la ragazza umana sdraiata sul letto in attesa, il suo profumo punteggiato da future promesse di piacere.</p>
<p>"Che cos'è?" Chiese seccato </p>
<p>"Mio signore, le voci!" Esalò: "Delle voci si stanno diffondendo su di voi! Dicono che avete ripreso Rin perché la volete come vostra amante! Continuo a dire che il nostro grande signore non cadrebbe nei passi vergognosi di suo padre! Ma-!"</p>
<p>"Ne ho abbastanza." Le parole hanno un taglio più affilato di qualsiasi lama. Jaken raddrizza la schiena, cercando di ingoiare il nodo alla gola.</p>
<p>"Mio-mio signore-!"</p>
<p>"Non c'è bisogno di dissipare le voci, perché sono vere. La prenderò come mia amante." Lo disse semplicemente, ma con tutta l'autorità che aveva comandato.</p>
<p>"Ma lei era un sacrificio! Un'umana!"</p>
<p>"E io sono il signore. Hai il coraggio di ostacolarmi?" Il demone strinse gli occhi in una silenziosa minaccia.</p>
<p>"No-certo che no, ovviamente no mio signore!" Jaken balbettò. "Ma pensa a cosa diranno gli altri!"</p>
<p>"Non ho interesse per le opinioni che hanno di me."</p>
<p>"Ma non potete prenderla in sposa! È umana! Mio signore, questa è una fantasia passeggera, anche vostro padre è caduto vittima di ... AH!" Jaken balzò indietro mentre Sesshomaru sollevava la mano destra, verde brillante di potere e veleno, pronto a colpire. Il suo viso era contorto dalla rabbia e dall'irritazione.</p>
<p>"Se apprezzi la tua vita, smettila di parlare."</p>
<p>"S-s-s-sì! Mio signore!"</p>
<p>Abbassando la mano, Sesshomaru guardò oltre Jaken, usando i suoi sensi per distinguere i passi in avvicinamento.</p>
<p>Qualcosa stava arrivando. Non ce n'erano molti, almeno una dozzina. Non percepiva alcun potere, nessuna aura che violasse la sua terra, ma non si sbagliava. Gli intrusi stavano mettendo piede nel suo territorio.</p>
<p>Ed erano umani.</p>
<p>"Mio signore Sesshomaru?" Domandò Jaken.</p>
<p>"Lasciateli venire." Ha risposto. "Li incontrerò al cancello."</p>
<p>~.~ </p>
<p>"Grande signore dei demoni!" Una voce maschile gridò, a una certa distanza dal castello. "Veniamo da te pentiti, qui per correggere un nostro errore!"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru era in piedi di fronte a loro, l'oratore in piedi da solo mentre una dozzina di uomini si rannicchiavano dietro di lui, facendo del loro meglio per non sembrare spaventati. Non disse nulla, costringendo l'umano a continuare.</p>
<p>"Noi ... ci siamo resi conto solo troppo tardi che il sacrificio era sfuggito. Siamo dispiaciuti che ciò sia accaduto e ti preghiamo di risparmiare i nostri villaggi e proteggerli! Ti abbiamo portato un nuovo sacrificio!". Fece cenno agli uomini dietro di lui e loro vennero davanti, spingendo due donne tremanti, vestite con lo stesso abito bianco di Rin. Sesshomaru guardò dall'uomo alla donna, i suoi occhi impiegarono poco tempo a soffermarsi sulle creature spaventate prima di tornare dal portavoce.</p>
<p>"Ti chiediamo, umilmente, di trascurare questo errore, e prendi queste, prendi questi sacrifici in sostituzione. Ti preghiamo di mangiarli bene e di lasciarci in pace!"</p>
<p>Dopo un momento in cui nessuna delle due parti diceva niente, uno degli uomini nella parte posteriore sussurrò: "la bestia parla? Forse non ci capisce." Sesshomaru strinse gli occhi.</p>
<p>"Chi è stato responsabile del sacrificio di questi anni?"</p>
<p>Il portavoce si fece avanti, inchinandosi profondamente. "Sono io!"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru fece passi cauti e misurati. "Mi hai risparmiato il viaggio. Stavo per cercarti." Una mano veloce scattò fuori, afferrando l'uomo per la gola. Sesshomaru lo sollevò in aria, stabilendo un contatto visivo con la vile creatura.</p>
<p>"L'hai picchiata. Hai osato mettere le tue mani sporche su Rin" Lasciò che gli artigli lo penetrassero, rivoli di sangue gli scorrevano lungo il collo.</p>
<p>"Lascialo andare!" Gli uomini gridarono, alcuni addirittura si fecero avanti in difesa. Senza sforzo, Sesshomaru usò l'altra mano per respingerli mentre il veleno volava fuori dai suoi artigli. L'odore della carne bruciata profumava l'aria mentre le grida di uomini e donne gridavano di dolore e di orrore.</p>
<p>"La picchi e lasci che gli altri facciano lo stesso." Disse Sesshomaru, la sua attenzione non lasciò mai l'uomo nella sua presa. "L'hai spogliata, hai messo a nudo la sua carne  e hai abusato di lei. Non ti mostrerò pietà."</p>
<p>"Voi ... lei se n'è andata ... voi ..." L'uomo lottò per uscire. Sesshomaru fece un ghigno minaccioso.</p>
<p>"L'ho lasciata andare. Ma ora, la riprendo."</p>
<p>L'espressione di orrore sul suo viso non durò a lungo; La mano di Sesshomaru brillò di verde mentre il veleno bruciava la carne dell'uomo, uccidendolo quasi istantaneamente. Voleva catturarlo, voleva farlo soffrire come aveva fatto con Rin, ma si ricordò che qualcuno una volta gli aveva detto che non era il tipo da giocare con il suo cibo. Supponeva che dovesse fare lo stesso pure qui.</p>
<p>Guardando verso gli umani rimasti, strinse gli occhi disgustato.</p>
<p>"Qualcun altro si sente spavaldo?" Il gruppo scosse velocemente facendo no con la testa.</p>
<p>Le donne emisero un rantolo udibile, un grido di terrore, un singhiozzo a cui Sesshomaru si era abituato nel corso degli anni. I sacrifici piangevano sempre, facevano sempre gli stessi rumori soffocanti.</p>
<p>Tranne Rin.</p>
<p>Lei aveva dignità. Era diversa da questi umani.</p>
<p>"S-siamo tutti liberi di andare, grande demone?" Uno ha chiesto.</p>
<p>Il veleno filtrava attraverso i suoi artigli mentre scatenava il suo attacco fatale. Solo i sacrifici furono risparmiati. Le due donne umane si rannicchiarono davanti a lui, tremando sulle ginocchia.</p>
<p>"Hanno pagato per i loro crimini contro Rin. Dillo ai tuoi villaggi: non ci saranno più sacrifici. Non ho bisogno di un rituale così fastidioso. Andate, prima che cambi idea."</p>
<p>E così il grande signore dei demoni voltò le spalle, sia agli umani che alla tradizione. </p>
<p>~.~ </p>
<p>La bellissima stoffa pendeva perfettamente attorno alle spalle di Rin, progettato per il suo look, realizzato con dettagli minuziosi, solo per lei. Ogni giorno pensava di non aver mai visto un indumento così bello e ogni mattina, quando le venivano presentati i suoi  nuovi vestiti, era sorpresa.</p>
<p>Al suo signore piaceva viziarla.</p>
<p>Viveva con Sesshomaru da 5 mesi ormai, e ogni giorno sembrava migliore del precedente. Aveva solo immaginato questa vita, il demone distaccato e dignitoso al suo fianco nei suoi sogni più sfrenati. E scoprì che la sua realtà era molto, molto meglio di qualsiasi cosa la sua immaginazione potesse evocare.</p>
<p>Era un uomo che aveva poco tempo libero, era ricercato da molte persone, la maggior parte della giornata. Ma al calar della notte, andava da lei, affaticato per la stanchezza, e si rimaneva  sdraiato tra le sue braccia. Gli accarezzava la testa, apprezzando sia il gesto intimo che la posizione di vulnerabilità in cui si trovava, e assaporava il loro tempo insieme. Quando erano solo loro due lo spazio diventava la loro oasi privata.</p>
<p>Ma durante il giorno anche lei aveva dei compiti. All'inizio era stato difficile ottenere l'approvazione del suo console. Tuttavia, c'erano molti che erano contro la loro unione. Ma alcuni dei demoni più gentili, i più anziani che si divertivano nel vedere il signore in uno stato così strano, così come i romantici alla fine hanno dato la loro silenziosa approvazione.</p>
<p>Non che fosse necessario. Lord Sesshomaru faceva quello che voleva, gli altri erano dannati.</p>
<p>Alcuni di loro avevano deciso che Rin avesse bisogno di più cultura, più raffinatezza se voleva stare al fianco del signore, anche se solo temporaneamente. Trascorreva le mattine frequentando lezioni di postura,  di lettura, di galateo, lezioni su lezioni che sembravano non finire mai. Se fosse stata fortunata, avrebbe intravisto il signore di sfuggita, che le rivolgeva un sorriso furbo e segreto mentre studiava.</p>
<p>A volte Rin si era sentita sola.</p>
<p>Stava lavorando alla sua etichetta, imparando il modo corretto di versare il tè, quando il demone cane entrò nella stanza. La donna si inchinò immediatamente, così come Rin, ma sentì uno scossone di farfalle nervose nello stomaco.</p>
<p>"Mio signore, la signora Rin è attualmente-"</p>
<p>La discussione dell'inserviente fu interrotta quando il demone afferrò il piccolo polso di Rin, tirandola in piedi, e la condusse fuori dalla stanza.</p>
<p>Rin si morse il labbro mentre lui trascinava senza dirle nulla. Camminò con lui attraverso le familiari porte del castello. Senza preamboli, la sollevò e volarono in aria. Rin emise un piccolo "eh!" mentre stringeva forte Sesshomaru, e lui, a sua volta, le sorrideva.</p>
<p>Rin arrossì per il raro atto e lo tenne più vicino.</p>
<p>"Dove stiamo andando, mio signore?"</p>
<p>"Un posto dove possiamo stare da soli."</p>
<p>Rin sorrise mentre guardava il demone cane. Era bellissimo; le sue guance erano striate di strisce magenta, la sua pelle era pallida come i suoi capelli argentati, i suoi lineamenti erano definiti. Era ancora più elegante di quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta.</p>
<p>Era bello nel suo stoico silenzio. I momenti in cui era sconvolto, lo sguardo sul suo viso quando baciava la sua pelle, la concentrazione e lo sguardo di beatitudine che aveva quando la sua carne incontrava quella di lei ... quei momenti, quelle espressioni erano solo per lei. I suoi tesori a cui si sarebbe aggrappata per il resto della sua vita.</p>
<p>"Ti amo, mio signore." Disse, la sua voce piccola.</p>
<p>"Sesshomaru." Le rispose. Lei semplicemente lo guardò, i suoi occhi grandi per la confusione. "Dillo di nuovo, con il mio nome."</p>
<p>"Ti amo, Se-Sesshomaru." Confessare il suo amore non era la parte più difficile ma chiamare il suo nome era un nuovo livello di intimità.</p>
<p>Guardò la piccola donna tra le sue braccia e sorrise. "E anche io, Rin."</p>
<p>Una volta aveva pensato che finché Rin fosse stata viva nel mondo, se il suo sorriso fosse continuato, sarebbe stato sufficiente. Ogni giorno che passava, scopriva che diventava sempre più egoista, voleva più da lei di quanto avesse fatto in precedenza. Era una dolce dipendenza, una in cui era caduto ostinato. Mentre gli sorrideva, con un accenno di rossore che ancora le macchiava le guance, Sesshomaru decise che non era una cosa così brutta.</p>
<p>No, è stata la cosa migliore che gli potesse capitare. Il demone cane le diede un rapido bacio sulla fronte, respirando il suo profumo mentre si calmava.</p>
<p>Sì, l'amore era una cosa veramente, meravigliosamente buona. Lui stesso non aveva pensato di essere suscettibile a emozioni così banali, gli attaccamenti non necessari e puramente fastidiosi. Con Rin, la piccola creatura che era entrata con orgoglio nella sua vita, si dichiarava pronta per la morte, il tutto con un sorriso stampato in faccia… era diverso. Si stava lasciando alle spalle le cose monotone, essendo più spensierato, tutto per portarla via per un momento del suo tempo.</p>
<p>Ed era felice per questo. Felice di stare con lei.</p>
<p>Per la prima volta, con Rin al suo fianco, era felice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>